Amor y labios compartidos
by Shikavaga Phantomhive
Summary: Hermione recuerda que despues de un encuentro inesperado en el callejon diagon y un "beso", queda rara, con extraños sentimientos hacia Draco.Y se da cuenta de la realidad de la letra de una canción.Mal summary.
1. Calaveras y serpientes

Hola! Bueno aquí les dejo esta nueva historia, con Draco y Hermione como pareja principal, aunque aparecerán otras parejas. Debo decir que esta historia está inspirada en la canción "Labios compartidos" de Maná. Así que si la escucháis, tal vez se hagan una idea del rumbo que tomará la historia

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran J.K Rowling, bueno sin mas, he aquí la historia:

Cap.1: Calaveras y serpientes

Por primera vez Hermione Granger había roto las reglas, y aunque en años anteriores lo había hecho para ayudar a sus amigos, ahora lo hacía por ella misma. Se encontraba en un salón abandonado que según ella era romper una regla más, pero no le importaba, estaba allí para poder escuchar la canción que tanto le gustaba o que tanto odiaba. Sus pensamientos sólo se dirigían a aquel verano en el que lo vio a _él_ en el Callejón Diagon.

-Hermione, querida, no te alejes demasiado de nosotros-habló la Señora Weasley por encima del murmullo de sus hijos.

-No se preocupe-contestó amablemente la muchacha de pelo enmarañado-no hay peligro aquí-y sonrío-pero querida, ahora no se sabe donde estamos seguros o no, desde de la muerte de Dum…-se calló, Harry había escuchado eso y había bajado la cabeza-ahora no estamos seguros-completó rápidamente mientras caminaba delante de todos ellos.

Hermione estaba al final del grupo y vio algo que le llamó la atención, se quedó parada sin darse cuenta que los Weasley y Harry habían doblado una esquina, dejándola sola. Era un libro que tenía por título "Magia antigua", tenía las manos en el vidrio como un niño que mira un juguete y se queda anhelándolo hasta que su padre se lo compra. Volvió la cabeza hacia donde deberían estar sus amigos, pero allí no había nadie, pronto en su rostro apareció preocupación, pero luego se calmó, ella no era una niña así que podría encontrarlos en cualquier momento o podría regresar a La Madriguera. Además que seguro ellos también le estarían buscando, siguió caminando por esa calle esperando que ellos vinieran y para no desaprovechar el tiempo fue a ver lo que vendían las demás tiendas y en una diviso una cabellera plateada muy conocida. _Malfoy_. Retrocedió unos pasos y buscó el nombre de la tienda _Calaveras y serpientes _era extraño, casi nunca veía entrar a una persona a esa tienda y de pronto miraba a Malfoy entrando en ella. De hecho la tienda se había abierto ese año, después de la muerte de Dumbledore. Según lo que todos conocían de ella vendía animales extraños, y cosas raras. Pero eso no parecía ser lo único que vendía, no, para que Malfoy entrara allí debía haber algo más. Así que entró y empezó a caminar hasta que escuchó a Malfoy.

-Deme _eso-_hablo él arrastrando sus palabras-entiendo, sígame-le contestó el hombre y se encaminó hacía una puerta cercana, a la que Malfoy también se dirigió.

-¿Eso?-se preguntó Hermione en voz baja y caminó lentamente hacia aquella puerta misteriosa, pronto vio como el hombre le entregaba un objeto cubierto por una tela, ella quería saber qué era eso y sin darse cuenta caminó un poco más hasta adentrarse en la habitación

-¿Granger?¿Qué coño haces aquí?-pregunto enojado el rubio

-Y-yo…vine a comprar-contestó Hermione, realmente debía estar loca para haber dicho esas palabras, ni siquiera sabía qué clase de animales o cosas raras vendían ahí y se atrevía a decir eso, pero además se dio cuenta que el muchacho había madurado aún mas que la temporada pasada…él, era más alto, era más…

-¿Asi? Y…¿Qué vas a comprar _sangre sucia inmunda_?-dijo con un tono de desdén en la voz

-Era más idiota y gilipollas…-completó Hermione en su mente-Que te importa, Malfoy-completó enojada y sin saber por qué salió de la habitación y se quedó parada a un lado de la puerta de entrada de la tienda. Realmente debía haber estado loca para fijarse en el cambio de Malfoy.

* * *

Salió del lugar y la vio, apoyada en la pared como una estúpida a un lado. Odiaba que le hubieran ordenado a él, a un Malfoy, el ir a una tienda barata pero pronto descargaría toda su furia con la sangre sucia.

-Granger-dijo él llamando la atención de la chica mientras se acercaba peligrosamente-¿Qué demonios hacías en esa tienda?

-Lo mismo que tú-respondió desafiante

Soltó un bufido y formo una sonrisa: ¿En serio? –dijo mientras se acercaba aún mas peligrosamente a ella.

-No te importa!-le dijo

Él volvió a sonreír ¿acaso esa sangre sucia le estaba desafiando?-Sabes Grang…-se calló y se levantó la capucha, mientras refugiaba su rostro en el hombro izquierdo de Hermione, sintió como ella se tensaba ante su respiración e hizo una mueca de satisfacción, aunque debía haber hecho otra claro está.

-¿Q-qué te pasa Malfoy?-dijo la muchacha con un hilo de voz

-Shhhhh-la calló-y de pronto acercó su cara al rostro de ella. Parecía como si estuvieran besándose y ella notó como la cara se le encendía y tomaba un color rosa. Él hizo una mueca de burla y ella le asesinó con la mirada.

-Hermione-le llamó una muchacha con voz dulce

-Eh..¿qué?-la miró desconcertada, ahora entendía todo, Malfoy se estaba escondiendo de su ex novia, la muchacha de cabellos oscuros era de Hufflepuff. Lo miró aún escondiendo el rostro y le contestó: Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias, pero no tanto como tú-y le sonrío pícaramente

Hermione solo hizo una sonrisa fingida y preguntó:¿y…Qué haces aquí?-interrumpió a la muchacha que con sus ojos trataba exhaustivamente de ver el rostro del muchacho que Hermione tenía al lado-Eh… pues busco a Draco, ¿no lo has visto?

-No-contestó mirando de reojo a Malfoy-es que he estado ocupada.

-Si, ya lo noté-dijo volviendo a sonreír y señalando al _chico desconocido_. Hermione notó como volvía a ponerse roja. Pero la morena no le prestó atención a eso y hablo con voz triste:

-Es que…me pareció verlo por esta calle, quiero preguntarle muchas cosas-y se detuvo,-bueno, mejor te dejo para que sigas con lo tuyo-y dicho esto se alejó.

Rápidamente Draco se alejó de ella, y habló:

-No tenías por qué mentirle

Hermione que no esperaba que le agradeciera le contestó: Lo sé, pero no lo hice por ti, lo hice por ella. Para que ya no se tope con un idiota en su vida-habló

Draco se había enojado y respondió con rabia:

-Te digo que no tenías por qué hacer eso, ella nunca se imaginaria que yo-se señaló-un Malfoy se acerqué a una Sangre sucia, es por eso que no te preguntó nada. Nadie en su sano juicio pensaría eso.

Aquello le había dolido bastante, ¿era cierto que la muchacha no había pensado eso? Bajó la cabeza, y sintió como el sonreía, no le dejaría irse con la satisfacción y dijo: Pues no, no se me ocurrió eso Malfoy, pues pensé que querías estar cerca de mí. Aquello que ella había dicho era estúpido, ya se imaginaba la cara de burla de Malfoy, cuando levantó el rostro y lo vio sin expresión alguna, mudo, se preguntó a sí misma si eso realmente era verdad.

-Parece que he dado en el clavo ¿no, Malfoy?

-No te ilusiones-contestó recuperándose de la impresión-nunca me fijaría en ti-dijo mientras la miraba de arriba para abajo haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Gracias, no sabes cómo me alivia sentir eso-dijo Hermione actuando pero muy en el fondo de ella sentía algo raspando su corazón.

Se volvió a acercar y le susurró: o tal vez… ¿Quieres que te haga el favor?-Ella volvió a estremecerse de tal modo que los labios de Draco tocaron su mejilla, se paralizó y él también lo hizo, pero pronto se recuperó diciendo: Nadie se resiste a mí, Granger. Se alejó de ella y desapareció entre la gente. Tenía una sonrisa de gran satisfacción en el rostro, había dejado paralizada a la sabelotodo, ya que ella le había desafiado, al menos él la había castigado de cierta forma, dejándola como estatua.

* * *

-Hermione-hablo Harry que llegó al lugar-¿Dónde estabas? Te estábamos buscando…-y se detuvo al ver el rostro de ella-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó preocupado

Ella sólo alcanzo a decir: Malfoy-mientras aún pensaba en lo que había pasado minutos atrás

-¿Qué te ha hecho?-gritó sacando su varita

Ella seguía callada, pronto llegó Ron y todos los Weasley:¿Qué ha pasado?

-Malfoy le ha hecho algo-respondió rápidamente el moreno

Ron también sacó su varita enojado y se acercó a Hermione:¿por dónde se ha ido?

-Contestanos Hermione ¿Qué te ha hecho?-hablo Harry

-No me ha hecho nada-habló ella ya saliendo de su parálisis-es sólo que lo he visto, eso es todo.

-¿Pero por qué estabas así? Estoy seguro de que te ha hecho algo y no quier…-No me ha hecho nada!-gritó Hermione y avanzó hacia ellos –No me ha hecho nada, Ron-le dijo para calmarlo-ahora, vámonos-y avanzó con la mirada al frente. Si hubiera mirado a Ginny, se hubiera dado cuenta del brillo en los ojos de la pelirroja.

* * *

-Hermione-habló Ginny mientras se acercaba a Hermione para agarrarle del hombro-¿Qué pasó en el Callej..-Hermione la interrumpió-No paso nada.

Ginny agudizó la vista y empezó a examinarla: Sabes, te hubiera creído si me hubieras dejado terminar mi pregunta y que hubieras hablado calmadamente, pero ahora…pienso que algo realmente raro pasó-mientras decía esto, había soltado a Hermione y se había sentado a la mesa con los brazos cruzados.

-Es..es en serio Ginny, no paso nada-dijo la Gryffindor tratando de mostrar calma.

-Hermione, ¿Qué pasó con Draco Malfoy que están tan…-buscó palabras para definir el estado de Hermione-extraña?

-Te respondí de manera precipitada, porque estaba cansada de que me preguntaran, Ron decía una cosa, Harry otra…¿Cómo crees que me siento?, ya no quiero responder más preguntas-y dicho esto se encaminó hacia su habitación.

Desde un cierto punto de vista se podría decir que Hermione no mentía, realmente estaba cansada de las miles de preguntas que le habían hecho. Pero por otra parte, estaba mal que ella les hubiera ocultado todo lo que había pasado con Malfoy y como le había dicho Ginny, ella estaba rara, una Hermione normal les hubiera dicho todo, sin guardarse nada, pero a ella ahora le daba un poco de vergüenza el hablar sobre el "beso" que Malfoy le había dado. Y…por cierto ¿Qué era eso que había empezado a sentir? Antes no lo había notado debido a su parálisis pero ahora notaba cómo su corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente cuando pensaba en Malfoy.

¿Es que acaso a ella le había gustado el tenerlo cerca?

¿Por qué?¿Se había enamorado de él? Aunque al principio lanzó una risotada, después sintió miedo. Eso era imposible, él era un Malfoy y ella era una ...sangresucia para él.

Bajó rápidamente y entró a la cocina donde, aún y para alivio de ella encontró a la pelirroja.

-Ginny-le dijo-tengo algo importante que decirte.

Ginny confirmó su tesis de que Hermione estaba rara…y que estaría rara hasta no hablar sobre lo que había pasado esa tarde.

-ok-asintió y miró como Hermione se sentaba a su lado empezando a contarle todo.

* * *

_Si!, aquí lo dejo, porque en todo el día no he hecho nada más que escuchar esta canción y ver unos videos, mi imaginación ya ha creado suficiente historia como para cinco capítulos, que mala soy xD! Bueno con solo decirles que…han nacido sentimientos chan chan!(que jodida soy haha), he tratado que Draco se vea como el galanazo que es, pero con más fama porque eso es algo necesario para la historia, ya me entenderán cuando lo lean , tomar nota de la primera parte que aparece, esa parte se sitúa en el capítulo 6 0 7, porque es un recuerdo de Hermione y si, la canción que menciona es "Labios compartidos" pero aver..si alguna se da cuenta al escuchar la canción, de que cierta personita sufrirá mucho…pobre…en fin. Nos vemos en el prox. capi bye =)_

_PD :Por favor, díganme que tal me ha quedado porque es que yo soy una tonta…Que cuando no recibe reviews piensa que nadie lee, y…sencillamente deja de escribir..e.e_


	2. Sueños

Hola, aquí regreso con un nuevo capi, perdón por la gran demora pero, tuve algunos problemas que apenas estoy superando, sin más he aquí el capi:

Cap. 2: Sueños

Y me lo encontré…y….-con cada palabra que Hermione aumentaba Ginny abría los ojos aún más-bueno…él se acercó a mí y…puso su cabeza en mi hombro y me b…-HAMBRE…-interrumpió Ron mientras aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Ginny rápidamente giró la cabeza hacia la puerta y encontró a su hermano parado en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Y?- respondió Ginny de manera cortante pues esperaba que Hermione siguiera contándole -¿Qué quieres Ron, que te hagamos algo de comer?

-Realmente no esperaba mucho de ustedes-dijo él mientras bostezaba-sólo quiero leche y me voy para que sigan cotilleando. Hermione bajo la cabeza un poco sonrojada y Ginny se quedó muda por un momento.

-Cállate y consigue rápido lo que quieres. Otro bostezo por parte del pelirrojo.

-Apúrate, vete a dormir-dijo un poco desesperada la pelirroja

-Ya ya chismosas espérense un rato, y por cierto ¿no debería ser yo quien os dijera eso?

-No lo creo, así que adiós.

-Buenas noches, aunque creo que ya son unas muy buenas noches ¿no? Adiós comadres-y le dio una entonación a la última palabra.

Ginny miraba la puerta por donde Ron había salido con rabia pero pronto desapareció cuando recordó que a su lado estaba Hermione con una historia muy importante que contarle. Bueno...olvidemos al "Bello sonámbulo" y sigamos con lo nuestro.

-Ginny…¿no crees que Ron tiene razón?-¿Por qué?-contestó rápidamente la pelirroja

-Es que ya es muy de noche…¿puede esperar no?

-Sólo cuéntame un poco más porque me dejaste en una parte muy importante…

-Pero…-Muy bien Hermione si tú dices que puede esperar, aunque claro está que no voy a ser yo la que se desvele toda la noche.

-No te preocupes por mí-habló mientras sonreía la Gryffindor

-¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe con esa actitud rara que has tenido toda la tarde?

-Mañana te lo digo-y dicho esto se levantó para subir a su habitación. Espérame ¿sí?-dijo Ginny mientras caminaba rápidamente para alcanzarla. Ambas se cambiaron rápidamente y Ginny apenas se recostó, quedó dormida. Sólo quedó despierta Hermione, cuyos pensamientos necesitaban urgentemente ser ordenados.

* * *

-Draco querido ¿Por qué te demoraste?-pregunto una mujer tan pálida como él.

-Tuve mis motivos…

-Draco-habló una voz que salía de la habitación contigua-trae lo que se te ha ordenado aquí

-Si padre-dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior

-¿Has visto el objeto?

-No padre-contestó mientras miraba hacia abajo

-Bien has cumplido con lo que te ha sido ordenado ahora vete..

-Si padre-dijo mientras aún miraba hacia abajo, caminó hacia la puerta y una serpiente se interpuso en su camino.

-Nagini-pronunció una voz tenebrosa-deja al muchacho salir o…¿es que hueles su miedo al igual que yo?

-No es eso mi señor-habló rápidamente Lucius Malfoy

-Espero que no sea miedo a la muerte sino miedo a su amo..Lucius

-Es precisamente eso mi señor

-No necesito cobardes así que espero que él no lo sea, puedes retirarte Draco, ven Nagini-pronunció con un poco de cariño y la serpiente se acercó dejándole el paso libre a Draco.

Cuando ya había cerrado la puerta, al fin abrió los ojos y suspiró. Maldita la hora en que el Señor tenebroso había regresado, antes se hubiera jactado frente a todos de que el Señor tenebroso estuviera en su Mansión pero ahora no, ahora era diferente ahora entendía por qué era temido, lo había visto muchas veces hacer la maldición _Cruciatus _y usar el _Avada Kedavra_ sin piedad…unos instantes atrás su padre lo había salvado de una muerte segura, siendo él un mortífago como era, no podía tener miedo a nada excepto a su amo, Lord Voldemort.

-Los Malfoy-dijo mientras pensaba-necesitamos ayuda.

* * *

-Hermione, Hermione…-dijo la pelirroja tratando de despertarla

-mmm ¿Qué?-susurró la muchacha debajo de las sábanas

-¿A que no te imaginas quien está abajo?-dijo Ginny con un tono feliz

-mmm pues no…Ginny puedes decirle a tu mamá que bajare después es que nos quedamos hasta muy noche y…

-Es un chico de cabellos rubios…

-Dejame dor…-y analizó las palabras de Ginny ¿un chico de cabellos rubios? Pues si hubiera dicho cabellos oscuros hubiera imaginado rápidamente a Víctor pero había dicho rubios..y el único que se le venía a la cabeza cuando era pensar en cabellos rubios era Draco Malfoy..y era imposible que él la estuviera buscando y aún más imposible que él estuviera en la Madriguera, pero aún así dijo:¿Draco Malfoy?

-Si…no pensé que te atrevieras a decir su nombre-dijo sorprendida-levántate pronto que te esta esperando

-¿Esperándome a mí? ¿Cómo? Mira Ginny no me estarás…acaso eres Ron o Harry? Harry…no se atrevería a hacer esto…pero Ron tampoco lo sabe..Realmente eres Ginny?

-Si,si no me crees baja y compruébalo tu misma..

Hermione rápidamente se cambió y bajó a la cocina y lo encontró a él, sentado en una silla hablando con la Señora Weasley.

-¿Malfoy?-preguntó extrañada

-Hermione, querida, al fin bajas, bueno los dejos solos-dijo la señora Weasley mientras se paraba y salía por la puerta.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Necesito hablar contigo, en otro lugar…

Salieron al jardín y justo cuando ella le iba a preguntar qué estaba pasando él se acercó y la besó profundamente.

Hermione abrió los ojos y dijo: Bueno después de todo Ginny se equivocó, dijo que iba a pasar la noche en vela y mira que sueño para raro he tenido.

Dio un vistazo al horizonte por la ventana y vió el amanecer, se paró y caminó hacia la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido luego salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente. Se dirigió al baño y vió salir a Ron de él.

-Wow, creo que tu lema es: Dormir tarde, despertar temprano

-Sí, y el tuyo es: Duerme, come, duerme, come, vive feliz ¿no?

-Acertaste-dijo mientras sonreía burlonamente

-Dame permiso "Bello sonámbulo"-dijo Hermione recordando las palabras de Ginny

-¿Te caíste de la cama o algo?

-¿Qué?¿por qué?

-Porque primera peleas conmigo por algo sin sentido y después me das un cumplido…eso es raro..

-Oh vamos, cállate Ron

-Creo que Ginny te contagió su: Cállate Ron..

Hermione sonrió y dijo otra vez: Permiso

-ok, pasa, yo me regreso a mis aposentos-dijo Ron-hay alguien que me espera allí, Hermione lo miró extrañada-Mi cama-explicó Ron

-Ah…si..Adiós Ron-y dicho esto entró en el baño

* * *

-Hermione, ahora sí, cuéntame

-Ginny, espera que termine de desayunar…

La pelirroja la miró mal, como si Hermione se hubiera arrepentido de contarle la historia y ahora se la quisiera ocultar.

-No es que no te quiera contar…espera hasta que salgamos al jardín ¿si?

-ok-asintió mientras untaba un poco de mantequilla a su tostada.

-Bueno, ahora sí cuéntame

-Bueno, no recuerdo en que nos quedamos ayer-en que el te b…-la miró Ginny esperando la continuación de manera inmediata.

-Ah, sí, el me besó..

-Si, lo sabía, es por eso que ahora piensas que él te gusta y no dejas de pensar en él ¿no?

-Si…

-¿Y cómo fue?

-Bueno…fue un beso en la mejilla..fue fugaz..

-¿Qué? ¿Un beso en la mejilla?-gritó Ginny y las miradas de Harry y Ron se dirigieron a ellas

-Shhhhh..baja la voz Ginny-dijo Hermione mientras levantaba la mano para decir hola a sus amigos que estaban haciendo un trabajo de jardinería ordenado, por supuesto, por la Señora Weasley-no quiero que nadie se entere y tu lo gritas a los cuatro vientos..

-Yo pensé que fue un beso en los labios…es por eso que…-se pusó pensativa por un momento-¡Hermione!-gritó y Hermione dio un respingo asustada, pero intentó calmar las alarmas de sus dos amigos sonriéndoles-¿qué Ginny?¿Qué pasa?

-A ti realmente te gusta Draco, es por eso que estabas realmente rara con SOLO un beso en la mejilla…¿Cómo Hermione?

-¡No!, te equivocas, es sólo que nunca nadie me había besado-dijo Hermione para luego enrojecer

-Ah…es eso…bueno supongo que ahora estas justificada…porque si no fuera así realmente estarías enamorada de Draco…Bueno, regresemos adentro.

-Si-asintió Hermione

Las vacaciones se pasaron rápidamente, ya faltaba una semana para que culminaran realmente, un día, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis días y pasó:

Se encontraba realmente cansado, tenía que obedecer muchas órdenes de su padre y hacerlas de manera eficiente, sino su familia sería castigada por el Señor oscuro. Se hecho en su cama y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Apareció una muchacha, tenía un vestido color azul, el cabello castaño y recogido en un moño, pero él no podía ver su rostro, ella caminaba por delante de él rápidamente y él la sentía inalcanzable, trataba de recordar por qué estaría soñando con una chica así, y en un pestañear se vió a él mismo deslumbrado al ver a una muchacha descender de unas escaleras, muy sonriente, frunció el ceño y pensó:¿Por qué estoy soñando con la sangresucia Granger? ¿Por qué viene ese recuerdo otra vez?

* * *

-Draco,cuidate mucho-dijo Narcisa Black.

-Si madre-No le enseñes a quién no es necesario tu marca…-interrumpió su padre

-Si padre-dicho eso se giró y se encaminó hacia el expreso de Hogwarts, subió y caminó por el pasillo buscando un lugar vacío y le pareció haber visto unos cabellos castaños revolotear por ahí y no se equivocó, allí estaba ella, el motivo de su preocupación, maldita Granger, era por ella que no había podido dormir la noche anterior, tenía miedo de volver a tener la misma "pesadilla" y fue por eso que no durmió en toda la noche.

- Granger-dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

La castaña dio un respingo del asiento, allí estaba el objeto de toda su preocupación, ¿por qué venía hacía ella? Parecía que era real…¿Realmente ella no se lo estaba imaginando? ¿Ya se lo había imaginado-en sus sueños-y ahora le parecía raro que se le apareciera despierta…o ¿es que estaba dormida? Pellizcó su mano y sintió dolor.

-¿Draco?-dijo tratando de creerse que él realmente estaba ahí

-Que mal Granger-dijo él tratando de fingir tristeza-no puedo creer que seas una mala persona, ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar el favor que te hice la vez pasada?

-¿Qué favor?

-¿Qué es que acaso ya se te olvido que robaste un beso?

-E-eso-eso es mentira…

-Excusas..pero bueno inventa cualquier cosa para calmar a tus amiguitos-y se encaminó a buscar un compartimiento vacío

-Hermione…-habló Harry-¿es eso…verdad?

* * *

_Hola n.n espero que la historia sea de su agrado me anime a escribir otra vez =), bueno espero que si aun no es de su agrado después os guste porque habrá muchas sorpresitas._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capi bye!_


End file.
